Jurgen Wolfsbane
Summary Jurgen Wolfsbane is a mysterious mancer hailing from The North. a famed but mysterious Cyromancer many have saught out the teachings of Jurgen Wolfsbane but few have ever been taught as one of a few mancers of Cyromancy in Trepheon he is one of only a few that can teach this form of mancy. Early Life Born in the middle of a blizzard in a coastal village in northern Ludwag his birth was only a introduction what would become a obsession with Ice and the cold.His father arkanwal was a farmer and herbomancer Jurgen became familiar with magic from a early age from his fathers profession but Jurgen never wanted to grow plants he wanted to freeze the plants. he impatiently waited for winter to come as he would role around in the snow for hours at a time he was in a way obsessed with it. Seeing his sons love for winter Arkanwal sent his son to study with a Master Cyromancer. Jurgen surprisingly took to t almost as if he had always known how he was to say a prodigy spending his teenage years studying Jurgen heard of a way to enhance his Knowledge in the north of Trepheon at age 22 he set sail to the north looking for knowledge and power in the expanse of eternal snow. Lost in the blizzard Jurgen spent years maybe even decades in the Northern wastes seeking the Knowledge he so desperately wanted searching through the forests and mountains of the north for the mystery's of the snow on another one of theses days Jurgen came across a cave a blessing in the cold winter of the north he went in the cave to find that it was occupied by a spirit of the Winter at first the spirt was apprehensive but after a quick displays of his skills the Spirit agreed to teach him what he knew for a undetirmined amount of time Jurgen and the spirit trained and Jurgen learned hidden knowledge known by no mortal man let alone a elf Jurgen had proven himself a man worthy of the title of master cyromancer but the spirit had one more test for him Jurgen and the Wolf The Spirit told him of a wolf called the beast of winter that lived in a cave on top of the mountain the cave was in the spirit gave Jurgen the task of killing the wolf only after killing the mythical beast was he truly a mancer of Cyromancy.Jurgen climbed the mountain and found a cave at the top apon entry he was met by a mighty beast a hours long struggle was initiated at that time the two exchanging blows of fury blows that shocked the very mountain itself in the end Jurgen emerged victorious he was no Longer Jurgen Yernal he was Jurgen Wolfsbane Master of cyromancy. Let the Old winter set in Jurgen set forth that day into the wilderness and once finding a suitable spot built a mighty cabin in the forest of frost looking and waiting for any man worthy to Challenge or to learn from him. one day a humble centralian mancer named Arliea came to Jurgen doorstep asking but one thing teach me despite he personalty she was more then just your average mancer she was a prodigy gifted beyond what she actually let off for such a unassuming girl she was better then all of her peers that had come before Jurgen and become quite smiting with his new student he marveled at her Raven black hair and bold blue eyes and through all the teachings the two fell in love in the cold winter breeze she told him of her home and her family and he told her of his after only a few months she was with child and he was excited for his new future but as all good things must come to a end the dreams of Jurgen were not to be she died in childbirth leaving Jurgen alone with a bundle of joy he would name Sierra his daughter the old man and the babe in the winter woods. Can life flourish in the cold as sierra grew she showed her mothers looks and her parents talent for mancy raising a child is something Jurgen had never done before and he tried his best to give her a good life in the winter wood teaching her to hunt for her food and the mancy that her mother had loved so much but in Secret Jurgen mourned the loss of his beloved even years after her death he clung on to his daughter never wanting her to get hurt but as The old wolf aged the young one only longed for something beyond the Winter wood she had known for her whole life in her youth she longed for something more and ran from the safety of her winter wood Jurgen could only go and find his beloved child in fear for what might happen to her even as skilled of a mancer she was she lacked the experience of her father so leaving his cabin in the hands of his construct Yerin he searches for his young wolf to save her from the ones who may hurt her and to teach her what he never got a chance to teach. Apperance Jurgen is not quite like a normal elf his build is more like that of the average human his face more squared away He is a old man even if he is a elf it's still obvious his hair is gray long ago it may have been brown but now it is grayer then the wolfs pelt his beard is long and overgrown as if it he has not shaved in years his skin bears the scars of many battles and his eyes look as if the belonged to a man who had seen much tragedy he wears battered battle Armour a relic of a once glorious past a scarf made by a lover long dead and a crown made of the wood of trees that winter had long ago battered a tattered cape that has seen many winters pass and go. he is physically weaker because of his age he is not as strong as he was in his youth but that does not mean he is to be underestimated even if he cant punch a man quite as he used to he is still a powerful mancer not to be trifled with. Personallty Juregn is a man who has lived through tragedy and hardships and has lived longer then any man would even hope for he is a dour man not as happy and joyful as his youth age has taken it's tole on him he only cares for his beloved daughter as he searches for her and would do anything to keep her safe.